Crazy Conffesion?
by AyakiStory
Summary: killu got a problem to tell his true feeling toward Gon.So he decide to ask Kurapika for help what will happen next? Please continue reading Pairing of :- Kurapika X Kuroro / Leopika/GonKillu
1. Chapter 1

**CRAZY CONFESSION**

It was a bright day outside and the blonde had just sprawled out on the lawn in the front  
yard of his apartment building with a book in hand. "This is good time to read..and relax "He smiled softly and look at the book. He breathed in deeply. The fresh air. "I seriously never feel so calm like this before.."

The wind played with his soft blond The Kuruta seemed to be oblivious to that fact for the pages acted as hypnosis. It had him as involved with the story line as only a novel written by AyakiStory. The only thing that actually caught his attention was when somebody walk and sit beside him.

The blond peeking at the boy who sitting beside him with a book on his right hand, "Oh, hey Killua, what brings you here?" He waited just the least bit impatiently for the answer.

Killua sighed. The look in his face is the same just like last week. "It's about Gon" Killua sighed look at the sky and look back toward the the blond replacing the bookmark so that he wouldn't lose his place,close the book and look at killua. "You want me to give you a love advise..?"

"If you don't mind I do like to hear some suggestion..from you are older then me..I bet you have many things..that you might wanna share it with me.."Killua grin.

"Well thanks for the complaiments.."The blondy smile.

"So? What it is this time..?"

"I-I don't think Gon likes me." Killua complained. "I really don't. I've tried absolutely everything possible and Gon still doesn't seem to notice me. I'm the best soccer player at school and he and his friends always give me support, but in only a friendly type of manner. Not the way I want it to be naa." Killua give a depressed look on his face.

"Okay..that so not sound like you at all killua.."The blonde sigh."Killua, you said that you've tried everything right?" He nodded. "Have you tried just telling Gon?" Killua looked somewhat ashamed for few seconds, he shook his head. A heated blush on his cheek. "Then why don't you try that..I bet Gon will realize it this time"The kuruta give the simple smile.

"I'm so not going to do that!"Killua shook his head.

"But why..?That is the fastest way.."The blonde look the silver haired boy infront him. "Do you want Gon together with someone else..Killua..!?"Now the kuruta sound more serious then before.

"I-I don't want to,but I got a feeling that gon might reject me.."He look down at the floor.

"Killua you got to be strong if you want Gon..you must work hard for it ,there is no..short ways..to achieve our dream..remember that."The blonde remind the assassin.

"I-I know..but it's not easy to gain that courage..you know"Killua mumble. "But looks whose talking!? You also the same Kurapika! You tell me confess to gon but you don't even try to confess your feeling toward him."Killua pointed his finger toward the blond.

"That's none of your business..Killua.." Kurapika raise her voice."I..I am in a different situation,I-I'm happy with him and our relationship is in a good shape plus I'm waiting him to confess to me..not me confess to him"

"Huh!MAJI!" Killua shocked. "Y-You mean..Kuroro actually like you !?"

"Yea.."The light blush appear on the kuruta cheek.

"How lucky"Killua mumble.

"And you should tell Gon about your true feeling.."

"I guess that's not a bad idea at all..maybe Gon like me too"Killua grin and with a cat eyes.

"That's the spirit!" The kuruta stand up and pat killua head lightly. "Now I want to continued my reading..will you excuse me..?"The blond take his book and walk away.

"Oi matte Kurapika!"Killua shouted.

"What..?"The blond blink and look at killua.

"Urm..can you cook something special tonight..I think I want to have a special dinner with Gon..and confess to him.."

"Urm sure..why not,anything for my friend"Kurapika smiled.

"Anything..!? you really mean it!"

"Yes?"

"That great!make me some chocolate cake for the dissert" Killua grin and walk away. "See yaa later and thanks!

"Oi!Killua!wait ! That little..i'm not done talking yet..about the menu!"

* * *

**At the kitchen**

"what am I gonna cook..for Gon and Killua.." at the hour have past. "Damn I got no idea..myabe I should call Leorio for help.."

'Ah Uruwashiki Ai no uta~' (leorio ringtone XD )

Leorio pick up his phone. "Leorio speaking~"

"Ah leorio!It's me Kurapika Can you help me!?"

"Hey Kurapika calm down!"

"Ouh I-Im sorry.."

"That sound much better..so what can I help?"

"Urm…(blush) what is the best menu for a couple of pairing"

"Spagetti?!"

"Urm.,yea you right spaghetti..i totally forget about that!" Kurapika chunkle. "Ouh Thanks~Ahh etto Leorio..whould you like to join us for dinner tonight..Killua want to confess his feeling toward Gon and I'll give killua all the support that he need!"

"Sure,I want to see that little brats! Getting rejected by Gon"Leorio laugh.

"That's so mean !"Kurapika giggle.

"I'm joking.."

"I know.."

"Ouh Kurapika,you don't mind if I bring kuroro with me wont you..?"

"Ah,K-Kuroro!? urm..sure"Kurapika blush lightly.

"Okay,See yaa on 8:00"Leorio grin. 'I bet he is blushing right now.

"Ah"Kurapika nodded and off his phone. "K-Kuroro is coming I-I got to cook immediately.."

* * *

**To be continued XD**

**Sorry for the bad grammer~**

**and enjoy reading~ne **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~ THE KURUTA IS A ROMANTIC PERSON!?**

"Oi Kuroro!,wake up!"Leorio shake him. "Wake up or I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Try to make me then.."Kuroro stare at Leorio. "Btw,what do you want!?"Kuroro stretch his arms. "hurmm..?"

"I'm going for a dinner..wanna come!?"Leorio grin.

"I'm not interested.."Kuroro said lazily and back to sleep. "Go,if you want..I don't mind really.."

"Seriously,you don't want to came with me !?Ahahaha I'm about to have a dinner at Kurapika house,he invite me and I said to him that I will bring you along with meh!..Ouh well,now I have to tell him that you cannot come..and –

"Kurapika!?did you said Kurapika !?"

"Yea..Kurapika."

"Why don't you said so..ahahaha Of couse I'll go!"Kuroro get up and go to his room for a change. "Oi leorio!what you waiting for get dressed already,I don't want to make Kurapika waiting for us,that so unpolite.

"Ouh shut up!.."Leorio mumble.

"All done!"The kuruta smile and wipe his sweat on his forehead. "Now I need to call killua~ouh shit! I forget to tell him that I cook spaghetti..I wonder if he like it..or else I have to cook again,what a waste.."He ,the blonde take out his cellphone and dial killua number.

"pick up the phone!,pick up the phone..!"kurapika a minute later killua answer his phone.

"What took you so long!"The blonde raise his voice.

"Gomen,na~I'm with gon right now,so how was the dinner!? Have you done!?"Killua said with a sparkle eye. "Was it..pizza !?"

"Etto,I cook spaghetti..and chocolate cake"Kurapika swallow his saliva slowly. "I'm out of Idea~So you better EAT IT ALL killua!"

"Did you just said spaghetti!" Kira-kira eyes. "Love you KURA-CHAN I love Spaggetti and gon just mention about eating spaghetti ! and you even make chocolate cake! Aww thank you,thank you,thank you so much!

"Ehh…really!?"Kurapika shocked. "Well,I'm glad you like spaghetti..and your welcome,Ah..Killua where are you right now..?"

"We're at down floor~ now I'm going to your house!" Killua said happily. "Ouh here the lift,see yaa!"killua turn off his phone and walk in the he saw Leorio was running toward him.

"Killua that's Leorio~"Gon smile happily.

'What that Ossan doing here! I thought it should be my dinner with gon'Killua said in his mind and clench his elevator door is about to close,then killua said "Ja~na Ossan see ya grin.

But then someone hold the elevator door with his hand and step in the elevator with man was Kuroro Lucifer. "That's was close.."

"Tch!"Killua mumble and stare at the both man infront of gon was talking with Leorio and Kuroro.

"Long time no see~Leorio,Kuroro" Gon smile innocently.

"yep~"the both of them said together.

Meanwhile.~`

"I hope this dining room look romantic enough"Kurapika said while looking the view from the edge of the room. "Well it's look fine to me,That remind me of one things ,I never had a romantic dinner..or dating with someone before,Urm..I wonder what will I feel if I'm in Gon position right kuruta blush lightly. "That's so not going to happen"the blonde said slowly. "Kuroro it's not a romantic person..And I still don't get it why Am I so interested on that man!"Kurapika puff his cheek.

Ding Dong~

"Ah the bell,that must be them.."Kurapika walk slowly to the door and open it. "Welcome ~to the kuruta special dinner party..you may came in Oji-sama!~Kurapika chunkle and give them the sweetest smile.

The four of them walk in with a surprise look on their face. "Wow,This dining room change a lot!"Leorio said while looking the surrounding.

"Uwaa I cant believe it!,Kurapika do you make all this by yourself.."Killua asked with a sparkle eyes.I cant believe that kurapika is a actually know what the meaning of romantic!.

"Yes,I did..It takes a lot of time..though,hope you like Killua~"

"I don't like but I love it!"Killua said happily.

"I'm glad you love it"Kurapika give a light smile. "Ah enjoy your dinner with Gon,Killua"Kurapika whisper at the silver haired boy and wink at him. "I'll give you all the support you need."

"Of couse I will!and thanks again Kura~pika" Killua grin. "Ah,Gon let's eat"

"Ah,Sure Killua..Etto Kurapika a-arigatou" Gon smiled innocently.

"Your most welcome Oji-sama" Kurapika and gon join and giggle together.

"If you need anything just call me Okay?"Kurapika wink and walk to his room.

"Urm Kurapika!?"Leorio follow kurapika to his room and kuroro follow Leorio from behind "Yes ?" The kuruta answer." "where should the three of us..eat if the table only have two chair..?"Leorio said while scratching his head.

"At the kitchen" Kurapika said innocently.

"We're not eating with them..?"Kuroro ask. "I thought it was a party.."

"Nope.."Kurapika answer shortly. "Urm would you guys mine if I change my cloth for a while..please wait at the kitchen, I'll be there in a minute."Kurapika close the door.

"….."

At the kitchen

There is one rouded glass table with a 3 plate and the glass is already arranged.  
there is a spaggheti and a jug of syrup. And there is a lightning candle on the dim light from the candle give a romantic surrounding.

"Wow.." the two of them shocked.

"I don't know Kurapika is a romantic person.."Leorio said awkwardly.

"S-same here.."

3 minute later..

Kurapika walk to the kitchen and he saw the two of his friend just standing there..and staring the table. "Aren't you guys hungry?What are you waiting for? Sit down.."Kurapika pull his chair and sit down politely."Ah" The both of them answer together.

* * *

**End~chapter2**

**Ouh i'm so sorry for not updating so long..my laptop got a problem XDD**  
**Sorry for the grammer mistake and enjoy~**


End file.
